I NEED YOU!
by Satans Little Princess
Summary: INDEFINATLY SUSPENDED! Lily and James were deeply in love at Hogwarts, so why did she run? and what has she been hiding for 4 years? James will soon find out....
1. Lily?

****

Lead Up:

It was four years since the gang had graduated from Hogwarts but a big fight lead to Lily leaving the magical world! Our story starts at a muggle nightclub in the heart of London, which happened to be one of Lily's favorites.

I NEED YOU

CHAPTER 1: LILY?

"Hey Lil you gonna get up and sing with us?" Lily's friend Maggie asked her. 

"Of Course" Lily said dragging her friend over to their other friends Amanda, Hollie and Harmony.

"What are we gonna sing tonight girlies?" Lily asked.

"I don't know! But its your turn to be lead singer Lils" Amanda said.

"Well Lily should pick then!" Hollie said.

"I agree" Harmony said.

"Good then its settled Lil picks the song" Maggie said.

"Yup" Amanda, Hollie and Harmony said.

"Okay" Lily sighed "I'll go up to the D.J and organise a song!"

Just after Lily left four boys walked over to the four remaining girls.

"Hi ladies! I'm Sirius Black and these are my friends Remus Lupin" He pointed to Remus "Mundungus Fletcher ("call me Gus")" he pointed to Gus "And the moppy looking one is James Potter!" He said grinning.

"Hi I'm Amanda Jenkins and these are Maggie Smith, Hollie Mathews and Harmony Bracks" Amanda said pointing to each of them in turn "We'll introduce you to our other friend when she gets back."

"I know your faces from somewhere" Maggie said.

"Yeah. I've seen them to but I remember where from so I'm not to sure if we should introduce you to our friend" Hollie said.

"Really? Weird!" Remus said.

"Any way you guys wanna dance?" Sirius asked.

"Sure!" Hollie, Harmony and Amanda said.

"No thanks. My boyfriend will flip" Maggie giggled.

"I might sit this one out to" James said and walked off to a corner.

"Poor guy! He has been miserable since Li…She left" Gus said.

"Who?" Hollie asked. 

"Don't worry! Come on lets dance" Sirius said extending his arm to Amanda "Care to dance?"

"I'd love to" She giggled.

The four others followed their lead with Hollie and Remus, Harmony and Gus while Maggie went over to the bar to wait for Lily.

"Hey Maggie!" Lily said sitting down next to her "We're well I'm singing 'I'll Never Stop Loving you' by Britney Spears (A/N I now, I now she wasn't around then but who gives this is MY story so there :p) Ok?"

"Yeah that's fine Lil" Maggie said "What is it with you and sad love type songs?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well you're always depressed and you always pick sad songs!" Maggie said. Lily shrugged.

"You had better get the others we're on in a minute" Lily said avoiding the question "I've gotta go get ready."

"She has to cheer up" Maggie muttered to herself as she got up.

Ten minutes later Amanda, Hollie, Harmony, Maggie and Lily were waiting to be announced.

"And now we have our favorite little singing group and here they are the backup singers for today are Amanda Jenkins" Amanda walked out to Sirius' catcalls "Hollie Mathews" Hollie walked out "Harmony Bracks" Harmony walked out "And Maggie Smith" Maggie walked out with a Big Grin plastered on her face "And tonight's Lead Lily Evans" Lily walked out trying to look happy but failing miserably. Sirius, Remus, Gus and James stood there slack jawed.

"Hey everybody! Today we'll be singing 'I'll Never Stop Loving You' By Britney Spears" Lily said into the mirc as the band started up and Lily started to sing in a Beautiful voice

"Oh, yeah  
They say in this world, nothing last forever  
But I don't believe that's true  
Cause the way that I feel  
When we are together  
I know that's the way, I always feel for you  
  
From now until forever that side long I'll be true  
I will make you this for and promise you now until forever  
I'll never stop loving you  
  
Then will come a day when the world stops turning  
And stars will fall grow the sky  
But this feeling will last  
When the suns start burning  
But all I wanna do is love you  
Until the end of time  
  
From now until forever that side long I'll be true  
I will make you this for and promise you now until forever  
I'll never stop loving you  
  
It's gonna take more than a lifetime  
To give you all the love (all the love)  
Feels for you tonight  
  
From now until forever that side long I'll be true  
I will make you this for and promise you now until forever  
I'll never stop loving you

From now until forever that side long I'll be true  
I will make you this for and promise you now until forever  
I'll never stop loving you  
  
Until forever  
I'll never stop loving you"

Everyone cheered as she finished and Lily gave a weak smile. She jumped off the stage with the others and headed towards the bar.

"Lily!" Someone called out from behind them. Lily turned around to see Remus, Sirius, Gus and James waving madly, she froze, then came to her senses and turned around and ran out the door. The boys took off after her.

"Lily where are you going?" Amanda called but Lily didn't stop "How do they know Lils?"

"Lily went to school with them! I knew, I knew their faces from somewhere!" Maggie said.

"Yeah! She told me they were her best friends at school but something happened and Lily left" Hollie said she didn't want to tell them to much as only she and Maggie knew Lily was a witch.

"Oh!" Harmony and Amanda said.

Meanwhile outside……….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm going to leave it there for the time being! I need 5 reviews for the next chapter to be put up! But of course I wouldn't mind more! : ) Plzzzzzz don't FLAME me even if it's bad! Well I gotta go! Bai!

~Satans Little Princess   



	2. Who's Annabelle?

****

I NEED YOU

CHAPTER 2: WHO'S ANNABELLE?

Meanwhile outside……….

"Lily please stop!" Sirius called out to the running red head "Please if you won't stop for us then stop for Kally and Arabella" this made Lily stop and turn around.

"What do you want?" She snarled giving them a 'hurry-up-an-spit-it-out-or-die' glare, which made them cower. One of the things Lily was famous for was her ability to glare at anyone and make them cower, even Professor McGonagall was scared of her at times.

"Lily we are sorry! Please come back. We miss you, I miss you" James said.

"Sorry can't do anything! It's only a word! It means nothing" Lily cried "It can't change the past! You hurt me, all of you did far worse then anyone ever has!" Lily yelled tears rolling down her face.

"Lily? What's happening?" A voice said from behind the marauders. It was Maggie "Lily what's wrong?" She said running to her side.

"Nothing! Come on Mags I want to go pick up Annabelle!" Lily said.

"Ok" Maggie said.

"Who's Annabelle Lil?" Gus asked.

"Not that it's any of your business or that any of you would care, she's my 4-year-old daughter!" Lily said "Come on Maggie!"

"Who's the father?" Gus asked.

If looks could kill he would have been killed 10 times over with the look she was giving him.

"Why do you want to know?" Lily glared.

"Just wondering?" Gus stuttered.

"If you must know his is one of the biggest assholes this side of Mars!" Lily said.

"So that would mean the father is James" Sirius piped up.

"What is this 20 fucking questions?" Lily snapped "If you must know more then likely!"

"So you mean James is a Daddy" Sirius snickered.

"_He might be her blood but he is NOT and I repeat NOT her father_" Lily hissed and stormed off to a sliver sports car "Get in Maggie" she said getting into the drivers side.

"Lily's got a lot of money" Maggie muttered as she walked past the marauders "Her address is 10 SunTrust rd surrey. Don't tell her I gave it to you!"

"GET IN!" Lily shrieked "Sorry Mags! Just being around them brings back a lot of unwanted memories!"

"It's alright!" Maggie said.

"Lily may I ask what memories would those be?" Remus asked.

"Sure! One whole memory to be exact Hogwarts! Oh and Remus drop by sometime will you!" Lily smiled.

"Sure Lils. Anything for you" Remus said. Unknown to the others he and Lily had been keeping in touch since the year before when they had bumped into each other at the shops. They were never fighting its just that Lily left and he hung around James, Sirius, Peter and Gus. (A/N Peter is in it sometime down the line just not yet, he doesn't like night clubs! And he won't be bad and mean to Lily like in a lot of other fics course I'm sure Remus, Sirius and James wouldn't have hung around him if he were!)

"Bye Remus!" Lily said and speed off.

"Why isn't she mad at you Mr Lupin?" James asked.

"Because Mr Potter I wasn't stupid enough to get into a fight with her you idiot!" Remus said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Exactly what I said 'I didn't get into a fight with Lily'" He said slowly as if talking to a kindergarten child who didn't understand.

"Whatever! That Maggie girl gave us Lily's address so lets go wait at her house!" Gus suggested "Maybe we can get her to forgive us!"

"Good idea race ya's" Sirius said and apperated away followed by the rest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I decided to be nice since Homestretch wanted me to hurry and I was in a good mood. I hope you liked chapter 2 and please R&R and to all of those who read then leave without reviewing shame on you it only takes 10 secs to review so everyone please be nice and click on the button at the bottom to your left!

I

I 

I

I

I

I

I

v


	3. The Fight

****

I NEED YOU

CHAPTER 3: THE FIGHT

Later that night Lily having just put Annabelle to bed was sitting on the couch in her massive lounge room thinking about her past.

FLASHBACK (here it is for those people who asked)

__

"Ohmigod!" Lily shrieked.

"Lily its not what it seems" James pleaded.

"I'll say! So you just happened to accendently have your tongue down Jessica's throat" Lily yelled.

"Something like that" James said. 

"Yeah right. I'm sure" With that Lily ran out of the room and up to her dorm.

COMMON ROOM

"LILY! COME ON LILY OPEN UP!" Sirius yelled as he banged on the door.

"What do you want Sirius?" Lily asked puffy eyed as she opened the door.

"It wasn't as it seemed Lily!" Gus said from his spot behind Sirius.

"Yeah Lils if you'd just let him explain" Sirius pleaded.

"So taking his side are we? Even though it was obvious that he was cheating on me" Lily yelled. If you listened closely enough you could hear her heart breaking "Just go. I never want to see you again!"

"But Li.." Sirius started "GO" Lily yelled slamming the door in their faces.

After that Lily withdrew herself from everything and everyone and once they graduated left the wizarding world heartbroken and 'pregnant'. 

END FLASHBACK

"Why did they have to come back into my life now? Why" Lily muttered tears prickling her eyes.

"Mummy"

"Annabelle! What are you doing up honey?" Lily asked as Annabelle sat on her lap.

"I couldn't sleep" Annabelle said. 

"Oh well I guess you could stay up a little longer" Lily said as the doorbell rang "I'll get that."

Lily got up and headed for the door with Annabelle trailing behind her.

"What do you want?" Lily said as she opened the door.

"To talk" Sirius said.

"About" Gus continued.

"What happened" James finished.

"To play with Annabelle" Remus grinned as the others glared at him "What?" he asked sheepishly.

"Fine" Lily sighed defeated "But it better be good."

"Uncle Remus" Annabelle squealed and jumped into his arms as the guys walked into Lily's massive house.

"Hey Belle" Remus grinned as he picked her up and twirled her around.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey guys! I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter up its just that I've had a lot of Homework and the main computer died and I need that computer running to use the internet on mine!!!!!!!!! So plzzzzzzz everyone R&R!!!!!!!!!!

Anyways thanx to these wonderful people:

Homestretch, HI, Tiger (I'm promise I'll finish it), CW (You will find out in time to come!!!!!!!), toto, suze, ebony shadow, Harriet Weasley, AngelsChains124 (I don't think Lily will let him even be a daddy for some time!), ILOVELINKINPARK222 The All Powerful Bob of Cheese (Kewl name), Karigan, LittleMaggie, Bigfoot and the Yeti, Ginger Rogers (Hell yeah! I love to read HP fics), berina, Madame Padfoot, Galya, Lady Knight of Kennan, Icebox, QueenOfTheQueer (My head hurts now!!!! LOL : ) ), Audrey, Scarlett*Eyes, Tory, Chibi-Chingo, Harryett, Mandi, Hayley Mills, Sofia, Christy, ~*Twisted*LJ*Fan*~ (Well I believe your brave enough to write a fic! Tell me if you do course I'd love to read it), ~*Crystal Lily*~, aurora potter, Hanna Weasley, anonymous, tsunamithecherryunicorn, no name, NicoleTheNiveter, miki, meeeeeeee, Jay da Fighta, Jessica, alice, Kimmy Larisa, Beatty, Isabella, Olivia, willow and last but not lest SeaS,

Now a little word to my flamer:

mise: Its MY fic so if you don't like it DON'T read it!!!!!! Just because Britany Spears sings the song doesn't mean its bad!!!!!!!!!! So get over it!!!!!!!!! Ok! I'm not normally like this but I don't like it when someone puts me down for something I put in MY fic!!!!!! How would you like it if I read a fic of yours and say I didn't like it because of something you choose to put in it? You wouldn't so don't do it to others!!!!!!!!!

Well that's all from me!!!!!! Thanx for reading I'll have the next chap out as soon as possible!!!!!!!!

****


	4. Explantions

****

I NEED YOU

__

"What do you want?" Lily said as she opened the door.

"To talk" Sirius said.

"About" Gus continued.

"What happened" James finished.

"To play with Annabelle" Remus grinned as the others glared at him "What?"

****

CHAPTER 4: EXPLANTIONS

"Talk and talk quickly! I don't have time to talk to people such as you" Lily snapped.

"Calm down Lils" Remus said sitting down on a couch and placing Annabelle on his knee.

"I AM busy!" Lily defended.

"Mummy ALL you do is work!" Annabelle said giggling as Remus tickled her.

"You're to smart for your own good! You know that Belle" Lily said adoringly to her daughter "Ok talk!"

"Lily it was a bet!" James said.

"A bet?" Lily asked menacingly.

"Yes! Gus, Sirius and Peter made a bet. If I kissed Jessica I would get 10 galleons" James said.

"So a couple of galleons is worth more then me huh?" Lily whispered dangerously.

"No! I………" James started trying to defend himself but was cut off by Lily

"I don't want any excuses! You still did it which means I wasn't worth anything to you! Please leave!"

"But Lily" Gus said.

"NO BUTS" Lily yelled "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL THREE OF YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? OUT OF PURE SPITE? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE IT? I NEVER DID ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO ANY OF YOU YET HERE YOU GO MAKING SOME STUPID BET! WELL GUESS WHAT I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT! I'M NOT SOME STUPID PAWN YOU CAN PLAY WITH OR A DITZ THAT WOULD SAY THAT YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT! I HAVE FEELINGS YOU KNOW! I'M A REAL PERSON WITH REAL FEELINGS! AND I DON'T APPRECITE BEING PLAYED WITH! Now could you please leave I don't want to see you three again and Remus please tell Kally and Arabella where I am? It's been awhile since I last saw them!" Annabelle was staring at her white with shock and Gus, James and Sirius all had their heads bowed in shame.  
"We're going" James sighed "But i REALLY am sorry!" With that the three boys got up to leave once at the door James turned around and looked sadly at Lily and muttered under his breath "I only needed the money to buy an engagement ring!"  
"You coming Remus?" Gus asked.  
"I'll be there in a sec" Remus called and turned to Lily "Are you alright Lils?"  
"I'll be fine!" Lily sighed sitting down.  
"Ok! I'll tell the girls to come over!" Remus said "Bye!"  
"Bye Remus!" Lily said pulling him into a hug.  
"I'll pop by later" With that Remus left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took sooooooooooo long to get this chapter up! I'm at my Aunts in Melbourne at the moment so i had to bring my trusty floppy disk with me with ALL my stories on it so i should update most soon! But i'm not sure! Thankyou all who reviewed! There is this one question i get asked a lot and that is 'How are you going to fit Annabelle in? Are you replacing Harry with her?' Or something along those lines now i would just like to tell all you people NO i'm not replacing Harry in any way! Harry will come along when she is 11 then she'll be out of the way when Voldie attacks Godrics Hollow and So forth ok! Plzzzzzz R&R  
  
Later  
  
~Satans Little Princess


	5. Birthdays and Surprises

****

I NEED YOU

"NO BUTS" Lily yelled "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL THREE OF YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? OUT OF PURE SPITE? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE IT? I NEVER DID ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO ANY OF YOU YET HERE YOU GO MAKING SOME STUPID BET! WELL GUESS WHAT I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT! I'M NOT SOME STUPID PAWN YOU CAN PLAY WITH OR A DITZ THAT WOULD SAY THAT YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT! I HAVE FEELINGS YOU KNOW! I'M A REAL PERSON WITH REAL FEELINGS! AND I DON'T APPRECITE BEING PLAYED WITH! Now could you please leave I don't want to see you three again! Remus please tell Kally and Arabella where I am? It's been awhile since I last saw them!" Annabelle was staring at her white with shock and Gus, James and Sirius all had their heads bowed in shame.  
"We're going" James sighed "But i REALLY am sorry!" With that the three boys got up to leave once at the door James turned around and looked sadly at Lily and muttered under his breath "I only needed the money to buy an engagement ring!"

CHAPTER 5: BIRTHDAYS AND SURPRISES

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ANNABELLE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" All Annabelle's friends, Lily, Amanda, Maggie, Hollie and Harmony sung. ****

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles Belle" Lily smiled.

"I wish……..that I can see my daddy" Annabelle said as she blew out the candles.

"Uh-oh!" Maggie whispered to Hollie "What's Lily going to do about that wish?" ****

"I dunno! But she always makes Belle's wishes come true!" Hollie whispered back.

"I heard Lily exploded when James and that come around after we left the club the other day!" Maggie said as the doorbell went.

"Ouch!" Hollie said as Lily cried out "I'll get it!"

"Ohmigod! Kally? Arabella?" Lily whispered as she opened the door.

"Surprise!" A girl with long cinnamon brown hair and deep grey eyes cried and hugging Lily.

"Kally! Don't hog her!" the other girl who must have been Arabella laughed. She had short dirty blonde hair and violet eyes.

"I missed you guys sooooooo much" Lily said hugging Arabella "Come in!"

"We missed you to Lils!" Kally said walking inside with Arabella trailing behind.

"Annabelle! Come here a moment" Lily yelled over the music. Annabelle came running over grinning her red hair flying in her face and her chocolate brown eyes dancing with happiness.

"Yes mummy" Annabelle asked.

"Belle I would like you to meet mummy's all time bestest friends in the whole world Kally and Arabella! Kal, Bella this is my daughter Annabelle" Lily said.

"Ohmigod Lily! Why didn't you tell us?" Kally asked.

"Is she you-know-who's?" Bella asked. (A/N: No not Voldies!)

"Yes Bella she is" Lily sighed.

"You knew my father?" Annabelle asked.

"Ummmmm yeah" Kally said nervously.

"Annabelle why don't you go play with your friends while mummy talks to her friends" Lily said.

"Ok! Bye nice meeting you" Annabelle said and run off to play with her friends.

"Lily why didn't you tell us?" Kally asked.

"I was scared, afraid and I didn't know how you guys would react!" Lily said.

"Lily please give the guys another chance! They are so sorry! James has done nothing but mope around over the past few years!" Bella begged.

"I dunno Bella they hurt me pretty bad!" 

"At least come back! For us" Kally asked giving Lily her best puppy face.

"I'll think about it!" Lily sighed as the doorbell rang again "Be right back."

"YOU!" Lily said as she opened the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: hey guys! Sorry this is such a sucky chapter! I have a major case of writers block for this story! I'm also sorry that it took so long for me to get this up but as I said before I have a major case of writers block! Well I gotta go! And I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed! Any ideas for this story are also welcomed! Cheers

*~*~Katy~*~*


End file.
